1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module connector, especially to a module connector to retain a digital camera lens module.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, digital photographing technology is widely used in people's daily life. More and more electronic devices are desired to integrate photographing function thereon. To integrate the photographing function, a digital camera lens module must be assembled to the electronic device. The most common solution to assemble the module is to provide a module connector in the electronic device for fitting the module therein.
Japan patent application No. 2004-241225 published on Aug. 26, 2004 discloses a module connector for a digital camera lens module. The module connector includes a square box-like housing with four sidewalls surrounding a chamber to accommodate the digital camera lens module. Each sidewall holds a plurality of contacts in its inner surface. Each contact extends into the chamber to form a contact projection. When the module is inserted into the chamber, the contact projections prop themselves against sides of the module and pressingly contact contact pads of the module to prevent the module from moving horizontally relative to the module connector.
The module connector further includes four metal boards. The top of each board bends into a pair of clamping pieces at opposite ends thereof to clamp the metal board on the corresponding sidewall of the housing. A pull-out prevention piece is formed between the pair of clamping pieces for pressing on the top of the module to prevent the module from moving vertically relative to the module connector.
However, when the digital camera lens module is needed to be pulled out from the module connector, a special tool for pushing the pull-out prevention pieces aside is required, which makes it cumbersome to operate and is easy to damage the module.